Minor Characters
A list of the minor named characters that make an appearance in Or8weaver. Historical Characters that historically existed, but are deceased (or turned) before the events of Or8. The Old Empire Characters that are best known for their historical ties to the Old Alternian Empire (under Meenah Peixes). Kurloz Makara Title: The Grand Highblood Kurloz was hatched in 42 BS, and earned the title of Grand Highblood 22 sweeps later, effectively making him the pontif of the Mirthful Church and leader of the subjugglators. As the Grand Highblood, Kurloz was absolutely ruthless, and earned a reputation as one of the fiercest rulers landwellers had ever faced. During his reighn, the Mirthful Church saw a massive increase in power and authority within the Empire, rivaling even that of the Nautical Aristocracy itself. He would also oversee the eradication of many ancient limeblood structures and the squashing of both the Signless' Revolt and the Summoner's Rebellion. It was only through the continued efforts of the administratum official Retton Corrax that any cells of rebellion managed to survive his purges. Following the exodus from Alternia, Kurloz shifted his attentions to the spread of the Mirthful Church to the various new colonies that were being formed. He was unable to oversee his plans however, as he would be assassinated by Retton Corrax in 400 AS (though the identity of the killer was never determined, and instead blamed on seadweller nobles). His death would spur the beginning of the Imperial Crusades in 505 AS, which would prove successful but highly damaging to the Church, thus leaving them vulnerable to retaliation from the seadwellers and undoing much of what his rule had originally accomplished. See: MSPA Wiki Cronus Ampora Title: Orphaner Dualscar Hatched in 26 BS to the Nautical Aristocracy, Cronus would develop an infatuation with the Empress early in life, and took up a position as an Orphaner in order to be closer to her. During his first mission, the seadweller was struck by his target, leaving two permanent claw marks across his face. This earned him the moniker of Orphaner Dualscar. Dualscar focused his attentions near the Central Province and Stormlands, and would regularly encounter gambligants, though he found himself notably striken by Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, who he courted in a blackrom. Upon the end of the Signless' Revolt, he purchased the famed Dolorosa from the slave market, hoping to use her as a means of learning information about the revolt that he might use to endear himself to the Empress, going so far as to refuse a lucrative deal from Magister Raveneye to do so. This effort was cut short by Mindfang however, who in turn stole and courted the enslaved jadeblood. Taken by rage and jealousy, Dualscar killed the slave and sought an audience with The Grand Highblood Kurloz Makara to call for her execution. The Grand Highblood found his prepared entertainment for the audience unsatisfactory, and killed him, though he would eventually grant the seadweller's wish and send a legislacerator to hunt Mindfang down. See: MSPA Wiki Horuss Zahhak Title: E%ecutor Darkleer, The E%patri8 Horuss was a blueblood noble born in 18 BS. At the age of 8, demonstrating great discipline, Horuss was granted a position as Executor for the Empire and given the title of Executor Darkleer. He would fulfil his duty with great care for several sweeps, though this changed in 15 AS. Upon executing the Signless, Darkleer was ordered to turn his attentions to the Disciple. The executor found himself unable to kill the greenblood, and allowed her to escape, though he would subsequently have to flee himself for insubordination. The executor, now an expatriate, was aided by the Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, who would have him repay her by constructing various pieces of advanced technological equipment (including her robotic arm), something he proved to be rather skilled with. He would continue to assist her in various ways, even holding on to her prised possession, a white orb, until his eventual death to unknown causes in 106 AS. See: MSPA Wiki The Signless' Revolt Characters that are historically best known for their involvement or association with the Signless' Revolt and the period thereafter. Kankri Vantas Title: The Signless, The Sufferer Description See: MSPA Wiki Meulin Leijon Title: The Disciple Description See: MSPA Wiki Latula Pyrope Title: Neophyte Redglare Description See: MSPA Wiki The Summoner's Rebellion Characters that are historically best known for their involvement in the Summoner's Rebellion. Rufioh Nitram Title: The Summoner Description See: MSPA Wiki Varric Tethra Position: Quartermaster (Josani's Ship) Description See: Dragon Age Wiki Roxyne Lelond Title: The Roguette Having been hatched in 234 AS, Roxyne (who prefers to go by Roxy) grew up during the tumultuous period following the Summoner's Rebellion, during which she quickly showed signs of belligerence against the ruling caste. Her actions and technological aptitude attracted the attention of Retton Corrax, who encouraged her to to take up longer term position aiding him and Lilith Ohpeee in developing a research group that would help support future revolutionary efforts. Upon joining the group, which was dubbed Project Cerberus, Roxy quickly developed a companionship with Lilith, and the two became fast moirails. As head of R&D within Cerberus, she also gained popularity among the lower ranked workers for her friendliness, technical skill, and approachability. The situation did not last however, as Lilith mysteriously disappeared only a few sweeps later, and Retton died soon after that. Having been left alone, Roxy juggled managing Cerberus, assisting the Sufferer's Legacy, and continuing her own projects. Despite her best efforts, this arrangement eventually fell apart, and Roxy discovered that other high ranking executives within Cerberus that resented her popularity and seadweller status (as many of them were blueblood psychics) had subverted her authority in an attempt to move the organisation in a more supremacist direction. Roxy's attempt to prevent this came too late, and she was imprisoned on false embezzlement allegations (with the intention of killing her quietly before objections could be made). Fortunately, Roxy's friends in Cerberus caught wind of the plot and helped her escape. For some time after, Roxy harrassed Cerberus with guerilla tactics, using her connections within the organisation and her friends that fled with her to steal technology and data and put it to more altruistic use. As time passed, her connections were either caught and killed or left to pursue other things, and the combined guilt of losing her friends, Cerberus, and most importantly her moirail caused Roxy to fall into alcoholism. She spent the following sweeps continuing her work to steal back Cerberus technology to return it to the Sufferer's Legacy. She also subverted several of Cerberus' plans, including the abduction of Lilith's apparent descendant Callie Ohpeee, instead allowing her to grow up normally on Alternia. All the while, she developed a modest reputation as a rogue smuggler and tech expert that worked towards helping impoverished communities. During this time, Roxy never once stopped looking for Lilith, in the hopes that she might find her moirail again. In 938 AS, Roxy met Lilith again in a chance encounter, and she vowed to remain by her side for whatever time she had left. She moved into Lilith's lab and worked to help her moirail with her various ongoing projects as though the two had never been separated. She even had the opportunity to meet her descendant Rozaya, who had already become a (somewhat reluctant) rainbow drinker fledgling of Lilith's. Being near the end of her own lifespan, Roxy consented to Rozaya turning her into a drinker. Not long after her reunion with Lilith, the latter's demeanour began to seem strange to Roxy. Though Lilith had been sombre in the past given the recent death of her three sisters, she now seemed even more cold and grim. This culminated with actions taken by Rozaya, Jaiyde Harley, and the young clone Lumina, after which Lilith once more disappeared. Distraught at the thought of losing her friend a second time, Rozaya joined her efforts to her sire/descendant to try and find Lilith and bring her back. See: Roxy Lalonde (MSPA Wiki) Other Historical Periods Vladim Dragul Title: Count Dragul (technically posthumous, attributed to Lucife Belzeb while using Vladim's identity) Description See: Vlad the Implaler Vensin Verger Title: Unknown A seadweller that existed around 839 AS. An accomplished and respected scientist in an age of great leaps in medical science, Vensin soon became possessed with the idea of reanimation. This culminated in him creating and reanimating a monster formed of various corpses. His struggles with the beast eventually led to his death, at which point he was turned into a Rainbow Drinker by Lucife Belzeb. The first part of his story up until his death was chronicled in a popular work that is believed to be fictitious. After his own reanimation, he resumed his research and grew more corrupted by his obsession and Lucife's influence, devolving into insanity and going so far as to mutilate his own face. He was eventually given access to phazon from an anonymous donor, and used it to produce even larger beasts and mutants, all the while parading himself to his living victims as the legendary drinker Vladim Dragul. In 938 AS, Vensin was given a contract by the Empire to return to Alternia and use his creations to root out the rainbow drinkers that were said to inhabit the planet. Fueled by his own desire to seek out other drinkers, and permitted by Lucife's interest in testing them, Vensin launched a campaign to mutilate, mutate, and destroy sizable portions of the landweller population, culminating in attacks on Northport and Metropolis. This was thwarted by Lilith Helios, and he was eventually killed during a fight with Leiren Creuze, Porrim Maryam, and Jarren Helios. Before he was savagely killed by Leiren, he regained sufficient control of his psyche to tell Astrea Maryam of Lucife's plans, and attempted to tell her the means to stop them. However, he was unable to do so and Astrea drank his mind to learn the truth instead. He now inhabits a portion of Astrea's psyche. See: Victor Frankenstein, Mason Verger, Vincent Volaju Abrahm Helsin Title: Unknown Description See: Abraham Van Hellsing, Will Graham Elmina Murray Title: Unknown Description See: Mina Harker Dismas Zotham A maroon blooded vagabond and thief from the community of Rargh, Dismas was born in 924 AS and met Leiren Creuze five sweeps later when he attempted (unsuccessfully) to rob her hive. In exchange for sparing him, Dismas showed Leiren the ways of the street urchins, and taught her a great deal about survival, as well as how to appreciate the beauty in all things. The pair developed a strong moirallegiance during this time. In 931 AS, during one of her journeys to explore the old ruins in the mountains near her hive, Leiren stumbled upon a chucklevoodooist crypt and triggered a curse that would doom those she cared about to betray her or otherwise face horrible deaths. Dismas was caught helping her escape from the crypt by highblood authorities, and was buried alive in the ruins as punishment. This marks him as being the first victim of Leiren's curse, and the one that affected her the most deeply. Alternian Characters that reside on Alternia (or did so at the time of their appearance in Or8) Psychic Liberators Member's of Astrea's "Project Team" that was formed for the purpose of solving the Empire's lack of records on understanding and effectively treating psychic and mutant trolls. This includes Aphaea's branched off group. Garrus Vakari A former cerulean blooded legislacerator in training who abandoned his outpost, returning to Alternia to pursue real justice. His search led him to the crime hub of Omega, where he formed a group of vigilantes to take out various gang lords, drug dealers, and other criminals. This earned him a reputation as a saint in the city among the less criminally inclined locals, and he was given the moniker of "Archangel". His actions inspired a joint effort by the three major crime syndicates in the area, Eclipse, the Blood Pack, and the Blue Suns, to destroy the group. The vigilante group, through strong coordination, managed to fend off the gangs. However, one of the members betrayed their safehouse's location, and the team was ambushed. Left as the only survivor of the attack, Garrus hunkered down in a small isolated building for a last stand. He believed this to be his end, however, he was aided in his escape by Astrea, Aphaea, and Jarren. See: Mass Effect Wiki Mordin Sollus Description See: Mass Effect Wiki Kaidan Alenko An Alternian Resistance Movement Junior Lieutenant See: Mass Effect Wiki Ashley Wilhem An Alternian Resistance Movement Gunnery Sergeant See: Mass Effect Wiki Tallie Zhorah A psychic and tech expert from a reclusive clan of frail lowbloods See: Mass Effect Wiki Legion Description See: Mass Effect Wiki Callib Orhnne Description See: MSPA Wiki Liaara Tisoni Description See: Mass Effect Wiki Grunt Description See: Mass Effect Wiki Jahcke (Subject Zero) Description See: Mass Effect Wiki North-West Tundra Characters that resided or first appeared in the North-West Tundra as of their introduction in Or8. There are currently no known characters that inhabit this region. Northern Mountains Characters that resided or first appeared in the Northern Mountains as of their introduction in Or8. Freyea's Lusus Description North-East Tundra Characters that resided or first appeared in the North-East Tundra as of their introduction in Or8. There are currently no known characters that inhabit this region. Alternian Desert Characters that resided or first appeared in the Alternian Desert as of their introduction in Or8. Kanaya's Lusus Description See: MSPA Wiki Westerlands Characters that resided or first appeared in the Westerlands as of their introduction in Or8. There are currently no known characters that inhabit this region. Central Province Characters that resided or first appeared in the Central Province as of their introduction in Or8. Rothan Oppara Description Hannes Steyen Description Unnamed Priest A priest of the Mirthful Church responsible for the small temple near Omega and Psi. Mutilated a young troll while Leiren watched from a vent in 933. Leiren returned five sweeps later and took revenge by torturing and brutally killing him. Vorcha A term used to refer to all mutants created by Vensin Verger that began appearing in Omega during the plague in 938. A specific Vorcha had his mind drunk by Astrea Maryam during this time, in order to deploy Mordin Sollus' cure for the plague and to prevent the plague from spreading beyond the quarantine zone of Omega. See: Mass Effect Wiki Lantar Sidoni A former member of Garrus Vakari's vigilante squad in Omega. He betrayed the group and provided the information necessary for their complete extermination to the gangs of Omega after he was captured and blackmailed. He was assassinated by Garrus in 938 as retaliation. See: Mass Effect Wiki Stormlands Characters that resided or first appeared in the Stormlands as of their introduction in Or8. There are currently no known characters that inhabit this region. Eastern Beaches Characters that resided or first appeared in the Eastern Beaches as of their introduction in Or8. There are currently no known characters that inhabit this region. Greater Metropolitan Area Characters that resided or first appeared in the Greater Metropolitan Area as of their introduction in Or8. There are currently no known characters that inhabit this region. Southern Sea Characters that resided or first appeared in the Southern Sea as of their introduction in Or8. There are currently no known characters that inhabit this region. Extended Universe (Old Empire) Characters that reside within the Alternian universe, but not on Alternia itself, and are associated with the old Alternian Empire. The Imperious Fleet Characters that are members of the Imperious Fleet crew. Mituna Captor Title: The Psiioniic, The Helmsman Description See: MSPA Wiki The Major's Assassin's Characters that are members of The Major's assassin task force. There are currently no known characters that belong to this group. Extended Universe (Alternian Resistance Movement) Characters that reside within the Alternian universe, but not on Alternia itself, and are associated with the Alternian Resistance Movement. Revolutionary Bureau Characters that are members of Feferi and Karkat's inner party and revolutionary bureau There are currently no known characters that belong to this group. Vriska's Gambligant Crew Characters that are members of Vriska's flagship crew. Mr. Smee Position: First Mate Description See: Disney Wiki Arnhad Dehion Position: Major, Chief Security Officer Description See: Transformers Wiki Jehhan Egbert Position: Ensign, Pilot Description See: MSPA Wiki Rozaya Lelond Position: Chief Science Officer Description See: MSPA Wiki Karein Chakwa Position: Medical Expert Description See: Mass Effect Wiki Gaige Position: Chief Engineering Officer Description See: Borderlands Wiki Dai-Gunzan Characters that are members of Dai-Gunzan's crew. Kamina Jeehah Position: Captain Description See: Gurren Lagann Wiki Simone Jeehah Position: Quartermaster Description See: Gurren Lagann Wiki Yohkoh Litner Position: Security Officer Description See: Gurren Lagann Wiki Rossiu Addaie Position: Shipswain Description See: Gurren Lagann Wiki New Haven Characters that are members of New Haven's crew. Sir Listar Hamlok Position: Captain, Pilot Description See: Borderlands Wiki Roland Position: Quartermaster Description See: Borderlands Wiki Lilith Position: Shipswain Description See: Borderlands Wiki Mordec Position: Security Officer Description See: Borderlands Wiki Parica Tannis Position: Engineering Officer, Science Officer Description See: Borderlands Wiki Adventurer's Legion Characters that are members of Adventurer's Legion. Jaykhe Harley Description See: MSPA Wiki Extended Universe (Neutral/Third Party) Characters that reside within the Alternian universe, but not on Alternia itself, and have no fixed affiliations with either Alternian government. Dakhlans Characters that are members of the Dakhlans. Urdnot Wrecks Description See: Mass Effect Wiki Bebop Characters that are members of Bebop's crew. Jet Black Position: Captain, Bounty Hunter Description See: Bebop Wiki Spike Spiegel Position: Quartermaster, Bounty Hunter Description See: Bebop Wiki Faye Valentine Position: Shipswain, Bounty Hunter Description See: Bebop Wiki Roanapur Characters that reside or operate primarily on the planet of Roanapur. There are currently no known characters that inhabit this region. Lucife's Blackbloods During his time waging a secret war against the Empress' shadow army, Lucife Belzeb produced several offspring. Most did not survive, but some did. A common trait all of these trolls share is black blood, a by-product of the various taints they have been exposed to through their work against the Shadow Projects, and Lucife's own blood, which they inherited. Cereza Bayone Cereza was originally a member of an outer god worshipping cult known as the Umbra Witches, though due to a particular mutation she was able to conjure dark magic without the need to bind herself to the horrorterrors. This attracted the interest of a member of the mirthful church, who sought to channel her ability to destroy the heretical outer gods. Cereza was sealed away by the Witches in order to protect her, though the Umbra Witches were eventually destroyed in a purge. Eventually, Cereza was awoken by Lucife, who aided her in her quest for revenge against the ones who destroyed her cult, and prevent the highblood from gaining access to her power. She eventually agreed to join Lucife as a drinker and fight the Empire's shadowy underbelly. Of the three drinkers known as the "Brides of Dragul" (while this title is not accurate to their relationship with Lucife, it is the one popularised by the fiction surrounding them), Cereza is the eldest, and most powerful. Her demeanour is generally perplexing, as she likes to toy with opponents and friends alike with sultry and innuendo-laced dialogue and behaviour. Cereza's personality and appearance has often been compared to that of a sexy librarian. Before she was a drinker, Cereza was skilled in the use of various weapons through a technique exclusive to the umbra witches that fused combat acrobatics with the burlesque. Her preferred tools using this technique were two pairs of firearms (one for her hands, another attached to her boots) and grimdark magic. As a drinker, she showed remarkable talent for hemokinesis, and learned to shape blood into solid and semi-solid forms. Cereza regularly wears a form fitting organic costume made entirely out of her blood-infused hair, which she also adapts into various (often theatrical) weapons during combat. See: Bayonetta Wiki Rhayne Dhamir As a wriggler, Rhayne was taken from her lusus and experimented on with an experimental parasite made to mimic the effects of the rainbow drinker parasite, but with control measures so that they might be used as servants of the empire. Rhayne managed to escape their clutches, and eventually went about murdering everyone involved in the project. She was eventually found up by Lucife Belzeb, who helped her hone the combat skills she had implanted to become a potent killing machine. Rhayne proved highly capable as an infiltration agent, and assassinated several of the key operatives of the enslaved drinker project. As a reward for her success, Lucife offered her the chance to become a full-fledged drinker, which she accepted. Of the three "Brides of Dragul", Rhayne is the second. She is the sternest and most serious of the three, and generally has a cold and mission-focused demeanour. She is more interested in killing her enemies than romance, though she is capable of being a seductress when the situation calls for it, and she is known for having something of an arrogant streak. Though she has little concern for the well being of others, she doesn't care for needless killing and is highly protective of Lucife and her "sisters". Rhayne's preferred weapons are her blades and biting, though she is capable of using guns and chains much like Cereza and Delsin. Her former history as a pseudo drinker granted her some familiarity with hemophagia and hemokinesis, which Lucife helped her master upon attaining full drinkerdom. She uses a combination of these powers to inject venom into opponents through her bites, and uses it to paralyse and sometimes detonate enemies. Rhayne is capable of turning blood into a dense solid matter, which she used to forge several of her weapons, though she is unable to retain this power indefinitely like Cereza, and therefore creates either permanent weapons (like her arm blades, which she makes stronger by integrating the blood of the victims she uses them on) or temporary ones (such as blood bullets). Her combat technique is significantly less showy and more brutally sadistic than that of Lucife's other fledglings. See: BloodrRayne Wiki Delsin Reauwe Delsin was previously an ordinary lowblood peasant and delinquent in a close-knit village, though an escape attempt by a group of powerful "conduit" psychics (trolls with the ability to psychically channel particular sorts of matter to various effect) led to her discovering that she had the ability to absorb and mimic their powers through touch. The run-in led to a visit from another conduit in charge of the project, who planned to bring them to a secret research facility. During the visit, she executed the village. Seeking revenge, Delsin pursued the Empire's agent with her moirail, a local law official. They were eventually successful in bringing down the operation, though Delsin's moirail died in the process. Stepping in and sharing a common history of revenge against the empire for their destroyed villages, Lucife Belzeb helped Delsin channel her power, and eventually recruited her as a rainbow drinker. Of the three "brides", she is the youngest and the least tempered. While generally easygoing and playfully rambunctious, she is quick to get both exited and enraged, particularly when it comes to the mistreatment of psychics or disrespect towards her late moirail or village. In terms of appearance, she prefers a more punk aesthetic, and has kept her affinity for graffiti and urban art. Delsin favours less refined but effective street fighting, though she sometimes uses a metal chain coupled with environmental hazards (manipulated through her conduit power) to aid her in combat. Upon becoming a drinker, Delsin rapidly transferred her conduit abilities to hemokinesis and transformation, and used these skills to create her own "bloodphazing" technique (which involves sending out a mist of blood into the air, and using blood morphing to move through and reappear anywhere within the mist, effectively functioning as a teleportation technique). Her preferred method of execution is to get her blood mist (which she calls "smoke") into her opponent's body, entering them through that channel, and subsequently bursting out of them fully formed. See: Infamous Wiki Extended Pan-Universe Characters that reside without or independently of the Alternian Universe. Lilith's Affiliations Characters that are primarily affiliated with Lilith Helios/Ohpeee. A'ira Alternate Aliases: Erin Description Dave Strider Description See: MSPA Wiki Hal Strider Description See: MSPA Wiki Sahmus Arrann Description See: Metroid Wiki Jaiyde Harley Description See: MSPA Wiki Lumina Ohpeee Description Kuzure Harime Description See: Kill La Kill Wiki Sahren Arteri Description See: Mass Effect Wiki Caliborn & Servants Characters that are primarily affiliated with Lord English. Caliborn Title: Lord English Description See: MSPA WikiMSPA Wiki Doc Scratch Description See: MSPA Wiki Damara Megido Title: The Handmaid Description See: MSPA Wiki Others Characters that reside without or independently of the Alternian Universe with no known or identifiable affiliations. Releah Description